On ne voit bien qu'avec le coeur
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: Comment résumer! Hum... Un gars saoûl tombe sur la chance de sa vie... Yaoi. OC
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Lyon, vers 19h

Allez... Encore quelques mètres... Encore un effort...

Je me hisse, me traîne comme je peux.. Plus jamais je bois comme un trou, après, j'me bats... M'enfin, ce soir, ça a été plus loin... Plus que d'habitude... Ce con avait un couteau.. Ca va, il m'a coupé, pas planté... Je saigne, mais pas trop... M'enfin juste assez pour que, couplé à l'alcool, ça me fasse marcher de travers et voir trouble...

Je me laisse finalement tomber dans la rue Trarieux, proche d'une entrée de Grange-Blanche... Il n'est que 19h et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'être au milieu de la nuit tellement j'ai erré

Je me lève difficilement pour arriver jusqu'à la rue Viala où mes jambes me lâchent devant un immeuble... Une silhouette ouvre la porte... Un gars avec un labrador blanc...

Homme : « Tout va bien ? » Il me regarde... « Votre respiration est bizarre... » Si j'aurais pas vu sa canne, j'aurais juré qu'il me voyait... Peut-être qu'il est juste mal-voyant...

Alejandro : « Oui... » Il continue de me fixer... « Quoi ? » Il me tend sa main...

Homme : « Je m'appelle Anthony... Allez, debout, maintenant ! » Il tâte mon bras puis finit par prendre ma main... Il tire... Sacré force !

Je me lève et le suis... L'appartement est pas très grand...

Anthony : « Asseyez-vous... » Il me désigne un fauteuil.. « Votre nom ? »

Alejandro : « Alejandro Sanchez... »

Anthony : « Anthony Martin... » Cool... « Je sors mon chien et j'arrive... Pas de bêtises, je le verrai ! » Explique-moi comment...

Il ferma la porte à clé... Je me lève et cherche la salle-de-bains... Je la trouve au bout d'un petit couloir... Je soulève mon T-Shirt... Moche... Très moche... Je finis par retirer mon vêtement et le passe sous l'eau... J'y mets du savn et nettoie ma plaie... Je tamponne doucement...

?: « Vous saignez ? » Je me retroune... Mon hôte...

Alejandro : « Comment t'as su ? »

Anthony : « J'ai fait tomber mes clés au sol et en les ramassant, j'ai senti du liquide qui n'était pas là avant... »

Alejandro : « T'façons, y'a plus rien ! » Il fouille dans son placard et me donne des compresses...

Alejandro : « Merci... »

Anthony : « On mange dans 10 minutes... » Il quitte la pièce.. Il me choque, ce mec... Il voit que dalle et il est plus habile que moi...

Alejandro : « Manger ?! Mais j'ai pas faim... »

Anthony : « Oh que si vous allez manger, vous laver et dormir ! Et demain, vous irez chercher du travail ! Vu votre corpulence, je pense que le bâtiment est votre dada... J'aime pas savoir quelqu'un à la rue... » Il est aveugle et il me parle de ma corpulence ?

Alejandro : « J'ai un boulot ! Faut pas croire ! Et ça t'regarde pas ! »

Anthony : « Si votre emploi consiste à écumer les bars, vous êtes même un excelelnt employé ! J'ai un ami qui m'a demandé si je connaissais pas des gens... Il est chef de chantier et il cherche des gars costauds... »

Alejandro : « Pourquoi tu m'aides ? Pas besoin ! »

Anthony : « Ne me dites pas que vous êtes frêle... Vous mesurez un bon mètre 80 pour environ 90kgs... Une montagne, en somme... Je l'ai senti à votre manteau... Maintenant... » Il s'éloigne et revient avec une assiette en plastique fumante...

Anthony : « Mangez ! C'est une de mes spécialités ! Cassoulet industriel au micro-ondes ! » Et il rit...

Anthony : « Vous vivez où ?! Je veux la VERITE... »

Alejandro : « Je traîne dans les bars... J'ai plus d'emploi... Le soir, je navigue de foyer en foyer... J'peux plus bosser d'puis un accident... J'vis d'une pension d'invalidité... J'me bats dans les bars... Il m'arrive d'faire d'la taule... » Vas-, Alejandro ! Ecris-lui une biographie, tant que t'y es ! Mais ce gars sait mettre à l'aise...

Anthony : « Bienvenue chez moi ! Vous logerez ici... » Il me sourit...

Alejandro : « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ca t'apporte quoi ? Tu m'connais pas ! »

Anthony : « Tu es catholique, c'est ça ? Comme la plupart des latins... Et que dit ton Dieu ?! Aide ton prochain... »

Alejandro : « Oui, mais... » Il a enfourné ma fourchette entre mes dents... Sans l'once d'une hésitation...

Anthony : « Ca va être froid... » Il sort de la pièce et fredonne un truc que j'connais pas...

Je finis mon plat et pose mes couverts dedans...

Anthony : « Vous... »

Alejandro : « Tutoie-moi...Ca me met mal à l'aise... »

Anthony : « Bien... T-Tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais plus travailler... Que dirais-tu de m'aider ici ?! Comme tu peux le constater, je suis aveugle et ce n'est pas toujours simple... La dame qui venair a été mutée et je n'ai plus personne depuis... Et je vois que tu es quelqu'un de bien... »

Alejandro : « Comment ?! »

Anthony : « Quand je t'ai demandé la vérité, tu t'es expliqué... Tu as reconnu ton alcoolisme, tu as aussi avoué que tu avais été en prison... Peu de gens le disent... Et l ton de ta voix était sincère... Soit tu es un habile manipulateur, soit tu es honnête et ça, seul le temps nous le dire... » Il me sourit à nouveau...

Alejandro : « Qu'est-ce que t'as à en tirer ?! »

Anthony : « De la compagnie... Tu me parles comme à quelqu'un de normal et j'aime ça... Bien sû, mon handicap te gpene, mais tu restes correct... Bref...Je suis seul avec Quenelle et un autre être humain ne serait pas de refus... »

Alejandro : « T'es sûr ?! C'est quoi l'arnaque ? » Il se lève, se plante en face de moi et me donne une petite claque...

Anthony : « Alejandro... On peut aider sans rien demander de matériel en retour... »

Il entamme son plat...

Anthony : « Et aussi, ce que j'apprécie, c'est que tu me laisses me débrouiller... » Qu'est-ce que j'pourrais faire d'autre, en même temps, hein...

Alejandro : « Tu as l'air si à l'aise, aussi... »

Anthony : « Je ne suis pas un infirme, mes yeux ne fonctionnenet plus, c'est tout... Comme le bouton d'une télécommande... Un bouton ne marche plus, mais le restant va bien... Je peux continuer à regarder la télévision... » HEIN ?! Il déraille, cet homme...

Alejandro : « Pourquoi tu vas pas à Lourdes ? Tu pourrais voir à nouveau ! » Ce mec me touche... Comment il peut rester si calme ? Prendre si bien un handicap pareil ! Mais si j'ai plus mes yeux, j'fonce à Lourdes et je supplie le Seigneur de me les rendre...

Ce type froce le respect... Il finit son repas et commence à débarrasser..

Alejandro : « Laisse... J'vais le faire... » Il me regarde... « Bon, si tu y tiens... » Il prend mon assiette, mes couverts et va à la cuisine...

Alejandro : « Donc, si j'comprends bien, l'aide dont tu as besoin se situe au niveau des tâches ménagères... »

Anthony : « Oui, en effet... Mais si tu refuses, je comprendrai... Mais sache que tu auras un toit gratuit, et pareil pour les repas... » C'est tentant...

Alejandro : « Je trouverai un emploi ! Je t'offrirai de nouveaux yeux ! Tu verras ! »

Anthony : « Merci... Mais je suis malade... Je ne veux pas de nouveaux yeux... Et tu ne peux pas travailler ! Ton accident ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! » Là, tu peux toujours courir !

Il penche la tête et me fixe... Il pose sa main sur ma joue... Elle est froide et douce...

Anthony : « Pas la peine de rougir... Tu m'en parleras plus tard.. Maintenant, va te doucher ! Tu sens l'alcool ! Allez, zou ! » Je m'exécute... Il met très à l'aise... Il est gentil... C'est trop beau pour être vrai... Je vais me réveiller... C'est ça... Dans 30 secondes...

Toc ! Toc !

Anthony : « Je sais que tu te laves, mais je viens me laver les dents... Je préfère te prévenir... » C'est pas bon, ça... Ce type, plutôt pas mal, dans la salle-de-bains, avec moi, qui suis nu...

Alejandro : « J'ai bientôt fini, je suis hors de la douche... » Bah il ouvre quand même la porte !

Anthony : « Quoi ?! J'en ai vu d'autres, hein ! » Et il éclate de rire... Il me fout les boules... J'ai une boule énorme dans la gorge...

Il est... Merveilleux... une force pareille... A sa place, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais caqué...

Anthony : « Tu te demandes comment je peux en rire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alejandro : « Quand même, oui... » Je sors de la salle-de-bains et nous allons nous asseoir après qu'il ait lavé ses dents...

Anthony : « Rien ne sert de s'apitoyer... C'est vrai, au début, j'étais dépité, j'ai fait les bars, puis un jour, je me suis réveillé... J'ai posé mes pieds au sol... Je suis resté enfermé pendant des mois pour me familiariser avec cet appartement qui m'était devenur inconnu, bien sûr, ma sœur m'a aidé – pas touche ! Je sais que vous draguez beauocup, vous, les latins ! - Petit-à-petit, je me suis intégré à mon enivronnement, puis, je suis sorti... Encore une fois, ça a pris du temps... Maintenant, je peux aller à la boulangerie là au coin, à l'épicerie dans l'avenue Lacassagne et jusqu'au 8 à Huit, cours du Dr. Long... Ma sœur m'a beauocup aidé, si bien que ça lui en a coûté son mariage et je m'en sens coupable... Maintenant, elle a un nouveau petit ami, j'espère que ça marchera pour elle... Enfin, ça VA marcher ! Il est aveugle aussi... C'est un type fabuleux... Bref, je me dis que ma cécité est une partie de moi, elle est l'élément principale de ma personnalité actuelle... Bien-sûr, je n'aime pas vraiment être aveugle, mais, c'est ce qui fait que je suis cet homme aujourd'hui et pas un autre... » Sa main est sur la mienne... Ce type m'émeut...

Les larmes me montent... C'est viril, tiens... Il passe son doigt sous mon œil...

Anthony : « Bah alors ?! On a un petit chagrin ? »

Alejandro : « L'alcool... »

Anthony : « Je sais... » Il me prend dans ses bras... « Je suis désolé... Allez... » Il renifle...

Anthony : « POUAH ! C'est tes fringues qui poquent comme ça ?! Allez ! Donne-moi ça ! Allez ! A poil ! » J'le contrarie pas et lui donne mes vêtements...

Il les prend et les jette dans la machine à laver... Je regarde les photos u mur... C'est ironique, je trouve... Un aveugle avec tant de photos au mur... J'en repère une... Il porte un uniforme militaire, sourire aux lèvres...

Anthony : « Tiens ! Enfile ça... Ca devrait t'aller... » Il touche mes épaules... « Je vais prendre un T-Shirt... » Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches... La gêne s'installe.. Surtout chez moi...

Anthony : « J'ai bien choisi le pantalon... Mets-le, je reviens... » Il file et revient avec un T-Shirt noir...

Anthony : « Essaie çui-là... » Je passe mes bras, puis ma tête... Je rentre comme une lettre à la poste... Il touche le T-Shirt...

Alejandro : « Je suis un peu gêné... »

Anthony : « Parfait ! Le T-Shirt te va à ravir... J'adore ! » Il est sûr d'être aveugle, lui ?! « Je sais que tu es perplexe... Si tu veux savoir, c'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit... » Il me tend son petit doigt avec un grand sourire...

21h

Anthony : « Tu veux voir un film ? Oui, c'est incohérent... Je sais.. Une télé chez moi... C'est pour mes neuveux, moi, je lis, surtout... On est mercredi.. Y'a le feuilleton de la un, peut-être des films sur les autres chaînes... Fais comme tu veux... Je vais lire... Les DVDs sont quasiment tous des dessins animés... » Il rit...

Alejandro : « Ca sera le feuilleton de la un, je crois... » Il s'assied à côté de moi et ouvre son livre... en braille, bien sûr...

Alejandro : « C'est pas trop dur à lire ?! »

Anthony : « Au début, si.. Mais tout est dur à apprendre, au début... Tu veux toucher ? » Il prend ma main doucement... Il la fait effleurer le papier.. Les petits reliefs chatouillent le bout des doigts...

Alejandro : « Ca chatouille... Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait toucher ? »

Anthony : « « Comme dans l'éponge, il y a dans l'orange une aspiration à reprendre contenance après avoir subi l'épreuve de l'expression » » HEIN ?!

Anthony : « Je t'ai fait lire la première phrase du poème « L'Orange » de Francis Ponge.. J'aodre ce poète... » Ca fait bizarre de sentir les mots...

Anthony : « Etrange le premier contact, hein ? »

Il continue son bouquin pendant que mon feuilleton se termine... J'ai rien compris, mais c'est rien.. Ca occupe...

Anthony : « Ah ! Avant que j'oublie... Comme tu es mon invité, ce soir, tu dormiras dans mon lit, on ira chercher des housses pour le canapé demain... »

Alejandro : « Et toi ? » Il me désigne le canapé...

Anthony : « Ca va aller ! Allez ! Zou ! Au pieu !» Il appelle son chien, attache son harnais... « Je vais sortir Quenelle, tu veux venir ? L'air frais te fera du bien... » Faudrait savoir ! J'vais m'coucher ou sortir le cleb's ?!

Il enfile une veste kaki...

Anthony : « Tu viens ou tu m'admires ?! Je sens ton regard ! » Ah... Je mets ma veste en cuir et le suis... Il est terrible, ce type...

Alejandro : « Mais pourquoi avoir appelé ton chien Quenelle ?! »

Anthony : « Je l'ai eu avec ce nom-là... J'allais pas le changer ! Et ça me plaît bien, en plus ! » C'est surtout bizarre pour un chien...

L'air frais me fait du bien... L'effet de l'alcool s'est presque dissipé, ma plaie est nettoyée... J'ai eu un vrai repas... Le premier en 4 ans... Merci mon Dieu de me l'avoir envoyé... Même s'il est cinglé.. Je vais pouvoir repartir de 'prensque) zéro... Je saisirai cette deuxième chance...

Alejandro : « Attends, je vais ramasser... »

Anthony : « Et ta blessure ? »

Alejandro : « Y'a un flic en bagnole... 450€ d'amende, ça le fait pas trop... » Il me remercie et je ramasse les excréments, puis les mets à la poubelle.. Merde... Ca resaigne...

Anthony : « Va à l'hôpital, nom de Dieu ! »

Du coup, il attrappe mon bras et va dans la direction de Grange-Blanche...

Alejandro : « Ta canne... »

Anthony : « J'ai un deuxième bras pour la tenir ! » Je me dégage.. Il reprend sa canne...

On se dirige vers le pavillon des urgences qui est plein à craquer de gens... On va à l'accueil...

Standardiste : « C'est pourquoi ?! » Sympa, le mec...

Alejandro : « Blessure au couteau... » Je soulève mon haut, fais glisser la compresse pour lui montrer...

Standardiste : « Poignardé ou juste coupé ? »

Alejandro : « Coupé... Y'a moyen d'avoir des points de suture vite fait ou pas ?! »

Standardiste : « Vous avez votre carte vitale ? » Dans mon porte-feuille... Que je n'ai pas.. Et merde !

Alejandro : « Oubliée à la casa... »

Standardiste : « Oooooookay... » Oh ça va, ducon ! C'est pas toi qui pisse le sang ! « Allez vous asseoir » On prend place sur un morceau de banc...

Anthony : « J'espère que tu vas vite passer... »

Un médecin me prend 2 heures plus tard... Il me recoud.. J'dois revenir dans une dizaine de jours... Deux heures d'attente pour un quart'heure de couture... Je déteste les hôpitaux...

Il est minuit et demie et je vais seulement me coucher... Je m'agenouille devant le lit, prends mon chapelet et récite un « Notre Père »... Je m'allonge et le sommeil me gagne...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

La vie avec Anthony et Quenelle est tranquille... J'ai réglé mes dettes à la société... Je ne bois plus... Je me suis découvert un talent certain pour la cuisine... J'ai un boulot que je peux faire au black, à mi-temps, mais je fais des économies pour l'opération d'Anthony.. Je veux lui offrir de nouveaux yeux... Je lui dois bien ça.. Il m'a offert un toit et une nouvelle vie...

Anthony : « Tu sais quand même que si je voulais, je pourrais me faire opérer ? Garde tes sous.. Tu... »

Alejandro : « Mon accident... » Jsuis presque prêt à lui dire (enfin, c'est surtout pour l'interrompre)

Anthony : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Alejandro : « Une fois sur le chantier, mon beau-frère est venu m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle au sujet de mon père... Les copains ont vu une étreinte... J'ai été catalogué de gay... Le lendemain, je me suis fait tabasser et j'ai surtout été blessé dans le dos... Si j'porte des trucs trop lourds à répétition – comme sur un chantier par exemple- je peux rester paralysé si j'me blesse... » Son regard s'attriste... Il pose sa main sur ma joue et rapproche son visage...

Anthony : « Poursuis... Tu as quelque chose à ajouter... » Il devine tout... Il lit sur mon visage... Plutôt dans mes pensées...

Alejandro : « Et ils avaient raison... » Il continue de me regardr... Droit dans les yeux... Je baisse les miens, de gêne...

Anthony : « Et alors ?! » Il relève un peu mon visage... « Tu es quelqu'un de bien, droit, reconnaissant et honnête... Ca me suffit... »

« Te quiero... » Cette pensé m'a glacé le sang... Okay, il s'en fout.. Mais le savoir et se faire charmer, c'est pas pareil... Il m'attirait déjà avant.. Epaules carrées, corps en V, mains puissantes, visage carré mais doux, yeux rieurs mais perçants, regard dans le vague mais expressif.. Et surtout... Il me VOIT... Ses yeux sont morts, mais il me voit... Je le sais... A chaque attention, à chaque taquinerie, il vise juste du premier coup...

Alejandro : « Anthony ? » Il touille la soupe...

Anthony : « Oui ?! » il se retourne...

Ce soir-là, nous nous sommes embrassés... Et la soupe a cuit trop longtemps... 2 minutes, ça peut être crucial pour la suite des évènements... La soupe ou les relations humaines...

On l'a bue cette soupe... Elle était absolument infecte, mais la soirée était belle... Tandis que l'hiver approchait et les températures baissaient, je me laissais bercer par sa douce chaleur sous les couvertures...

…...

2 ans plus tard...

Ca y'est ! J'ai tout l'argent ! Je vais pourvoir le faire opérer... Enfin.. Il verra le monde... Ses yeux me verront... Je rentre, ivre de bonheur, le serre dans mes bras...

Anthony : « Alejandro ?! Tout va bien ? Question stupide, tu nages dans le bonheur... Quelle en est la raison ? »

Alejandro : « Tu vas pouvoir être opéré ! Ca y est ! J'ai tout l'argent ! » Il me sourit...

Anthony : « Ca fait longtemps que j'ai l'argent pour l'opération... Mais je ne veux pas... » Hein ?!

Alejandro : « Mais... Je veux que tu voies le monde ! Je veux qu'on installe les lumières ensemble, qu'on aille voir les illuminations de ce 8 Décembre ensemble ! » Il me regarde, décontenancé, mais il garde son sourire...

Anthony : « J'y réfléchirai... Mais pourquoi t'es-tu saigné aux quatre veines comme ça ?! »

Alejandro : « Dieu m'a envoyé un ange.. Cet ange m'a offert un toit, un lit, un reaps et une nouvelle vie... Moi, je veux lui offrir des yeux pour qu'il voie ce qu'il a accompli... »

Anthony : « Alejandro... Je ne crois pas en Dieu... »

Alejandro : « Je sais... » Il m'embrasse...

Anthony : « Mais ce que tu fais pour moi me touche... C'est pourquoi je vais y réfléchir... Sérieusement... » Je souris.. Heureux...

Anthony : « Tu souris enfin... J'ai attendu ça pendant 2 ans.. Tu vois.. Je n'ai pas besoin d'yeux... Ce 8 Décembre, toi et moi, on le verra, peu importe de quelle manière... D'accord ? » Il prend mon visage dans ses mains...

Anthony : « Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré... En plus, Quenelle t'adore ! C'est bon signe ! »

Je suis si heureux que ça me fait peur... Je suis mort de trouille... Je suis terrifié que quelque chose ou quelqu'un ne débarque pour tout faire partir en fumée... J'ai su me ranger... Je travaille honnêtement... J'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien... Pas pour tout perdre... Deux ans à me battre pour faire reconnaître ma valeur... A prouver que tous les ex-taulards ne recommencent pas les conneries...

Depuis, je donne des conférences dans les centres pénitenciers, surtout pour mineurs... Pour leur prouver que quand on se bat, on peut faire des miracles... Qu'un « non » ne doit pas servir d'échec, qu'il doit servir d'exemple... Pour chenger, devenir meilleur... Mais je sais que mes interventions ne changent pas grand chose... Mon entourage a changé du jour au lendemain, c'est vrai, la tentation de recommencer est forte... Mais il y a quelqu'un qui a cru en moi, sans même me connaître... Et c'est cette partie que je cache aux gens... J'ai eu une chance énorme, mais combien avant moi l'ont eue ?! Combien après moi l'auront ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, le 8 Décembre est arivé... Et Anthony n'est toujours pas opéré...

Alejandro : « T'attends quoi ? » J'installe les bougies aux fenêtres, j'en mets quelques unes au balcon...

Anthony : « Pour ? » J'allume les chauffe-plats dans le salon...

Alejandro : « Tes yeux... » Il éteint la lumière et vient à côté de moi...

Notre 8 Décembre... Nous deux, Quenelle et les bougies... Dans le noir...

Anthony : « J'en ai pas besoin... Dis-toi que c'est une épreuve que Dieu m'impose... » Il a toujours raison de moi avec cette phrase...

Il s'accroupi devant moi... Il met ses mains sur mes joues...

Anthony : « Tu es beau... »

Alejandro : « Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? Tu es aveugle... »

Anthony : « Je te vois... Et c'est tout dont j'ai besoin... » Ses yeux brillent...

Alejandro : « Tes yeux ne voient pas.. »

Anthony : « Antoine de Saint-Exupéry a dit « On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux. » Et l'essentiel pour moi, c'est toi... Je ne veux pas te perdre de vue, c'est pourquoi je ne ressens pas le besoin d'avoir des yeux... Je te vois, c'est tout... Je ne te vois pas physiquement.. Mais u es là... » Il pose ses mains à nouveau sur mes joues et m'embrasse... Ses doigts effleurent mon visage... Ca chatouille... surtout les lèvres...

Anthony : « Tu es vraiment très beau... Ton visage est carré, viril... Tes lèvres sont pleines, charnues, ton nez est fin et droit, tu as du porter des lunettes plus jeune, je sens une bosse... Tes yeux sont ni petits, ni grands, juste normaux... Tes souricles, pas grand chose à dir, ce sont des sourcils d'homme... Ah là, tu as un bouton.. Attends, je le perce... Voilà, tout est sorti... Tu n'apportes pas grand soin à tes cheveux, ça va dans tous les sens, mais ils sont ondulés et longs, ça donne un côté mauvais garçon... Et en plus, le fait que tu sois mal rasé renforce cet effet... » il a tout bon... Sur toute la ligne...

Alejandro : « Tu vois tout ça avec tes doigts ?! »

Anthony : « Oui... Après, bien sûr, les détails comme les couleurs de cheveux, d'yeux et de peau, je ne sais pas... Mais à ton nom, je me doute bien que tu donnes pas dans le blond aux yeux bleus à la peau laiteuse... T'es forcément brun, aux yeux noirs et à la peau dorée... »

Alejandro : « Tu m'épates... »

Anthony : « Je t'aime... Ah... Comment vois dites déjà, en espagnol ?! »

Alejandro : « Te quiero, mi amor... » Je l'allonge au sol et l'embrasse...

Ce 8 Décembre 2012, nous avons fait l'amour sur le sol... Merci Seigneur de m'avoir envoyé cet ange... Mais puisses-tu dans Ta miséricorde pardonner nos péchés ?


End file.
